


Focus on Me

by Stray_Lilly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: Chan is Minho's  regular client. But when Minho isn't there, Hyunjin takes full advantage of the situation and sets out to replace him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Focus on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty light but read the tags to make sure you're okay with everything <3

“How’s the line-up today?” Hyunjin asked, tousling his blonde hair and glancing at the mirror to check that his makeup was still immaculate. “Please tell me I’m not going on last.”

The stage manager, and his good friend, Kim Seungmin rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking impatient.” He glanced at his clipboard before smirking. “You’re not last. But you  _ are _ third.”

Hyunjin swore out loud. He hated waiting. He was always anxious before performing, and the longer he waited, the more he thought of all the ways he could possibly screw it up. 

“Candy Prince is doing a shorter show today,” Seungmin added, perhaps noting his friend’s displeasure. “You won’t have to wait that long.”

Hyunjin nodded, standing to the side where he’d get a good view of the stage. Honey Blue was already on stage. He watched as the blue haired male did his usual routine, a complicated dance involving pencil thin heels, and he finished with a flourish, his dress falling away from his body to reveal the shear underwear he had beneath. His routine was always a crowd pleaser, but very different from Hyunjin’s.

Decked in pink leather pants, shirtless, with a black feather boa, Candy Prince strutted onto the stage as soon as he received the signal from Seungmin. Unlike Honey Blue, Candy Prince didn’t dance. He used one of the poles on stage, grinding his body against it, relying on the general horniness of the audience. When Hyunjin first started out just a year ago, he’d scoffed at that kind of routine, but he soon learned that it was effective. Even now he could hear the catcalls from the audience as Candy Prince finished off his routine.

He waited for the stage to darken, and stared at Seungmin who finally gave him the thumbs up along with a wry smile. Aside from a few new ones, Hyunjin could see the usual crowd. He knew exactly where each would be sitting, but there was only one person he’d give all the glory to tonight –  _ his target _ . 

Hyunjin had been working him for a few weeks now. At first he’d barely glanced at Hyunjin, and then, he’d begun to stare, would even lick his lips sometimes. But still, he’d never asked to see Hyunjin. Hyunjin was positive that was going to change before the end of this week. Hyunjin knew that he’d never taken anyone home that week. He hadn’t even asked for a lap dance. Of course Hyunjin knew why. But the stripper was determined.

_ Whisper Premium Services _ offered a variety of services to those willing to pay – stripteases, lap dances, escort services... Hyunjin had signed on as a stripper, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t offer other services to clients, and he did, occasionally. He was just very picky. 

He could feel the Chan’s gaze as he walked to the centre of the stage. Seated in their VIP viewing area, he had an entire lounge to himself, and the best view of the stage from the raised platform. He was dressed in a white tux today, the lapel lined in silver – expensive. Hyunjin had never made his interest explicitly visible, but today that would change.

When the lights changed from yellow to blue, Hyunjin began his routine. He’d been a dance student at one point so he took pride in his dancing, choreographing each routine with utmost care. With every step, he took care to make sure he maintained eye contact with the now attentive male. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as he rolled his hips, the tight fitting white shirt accentuating his curves. He used the pole, but it was more of a prop than a crutch. He leaned back against the pole, hands clasped around the metal, slowly bending his knees to the sides, spreading his thighs to show off his crotch, clothed in black leather shorts. 

Slow and deliberate, he began to unbutton his shirt. In the VIP area, Chan leaned forward, gaze piercing, dark hair falling over his eyes. Hyunjin smirked, drawing out painful anticipation. Fully unbuttoned, he enjoyed the collective gasp from the audience as he let the shirt hang off his shoulders, revealing his muscular abdomen. Fingers trailing over the ridges of his abs, his hips began to gyrate. 

Chan now had his lower lip clenched between his teeth, his eyes fixed on Hyunjin’s lower half – perfect, because Hyunjin was even slower with his shorts. He dragged it out, taking his time with his belt. He pulled it slowly from the silver buckle, sliding it from the belt loops until the whole belt was in his hands. 

Folding it together, he snapped it around his waist so that it curled around him, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for the sound to echo. All the while, Chan never took his eyes off him, but murmured something to one of the men sitting next to him. He was never alone.

_ You want me, don’t you? _ Hyunjin asked silently, beckoning to him with a smile. Teasingly, he undid the button on his shorts, slowly pulling down the zipper. The shorts were tight, and Hyunjin never took them off completely, always leaving something to be desired. 

But with the zipper down, it was enough to reveal, that today, he was wearing nothing beneath. His happy trail led down to a dark patch, hinting at what lay further below. Sweat trailing down his neck, he bit his lip erotically just as the song ended. He had time to wink at Chan before the stage went dark and he made his exit.

“What the fuck was that?” Seungmin asked in a frantic whisper, obviously having noted where Hyunjin’s attention had been focused. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “A striptease. I thought you might’ve known considering you work at a strip club.”

Seungmin glared. “You know that’s not what I mean. You idiot! Do you know who that is?”

Hyunjin laughed, looking at Seungmin skeptically. “The expensive guy in the VIP area? Of course. That’s Bang Chan.”

“And that should bother you!” Seungmin scowled. “He’s –”

Hyunjin felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see one of men who always accompanied Chan to the club. He was muscular, his arms bulging beneath the tight fitting t-shirt he had tucked into his jeans. 

He had a knowing smirk on his face and held out a wad of cash in greeting. “My boss wants you.”

Hyunjin stared. “VIP social room?”

The dark haired man nodded, looking pointedly at the cash. Hyunjin smiled before accepting the payment. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

When the man departed, Hyunjin turned to Seungmin and grinned, feeling triumphant. “Seungmin!” he clutched his friend’s shoulder excitedly. “Did you hear that?”

Seungmin shook off his hand, looking less than impressed. “Hyunjin, don’t do this. You know he’s Minho’s regular client.” 

Hyunjin hadn’t immediately set his sights on Chan. He was happy to let Minho have him. But that was until Minho came in to work one day with a beautiful gold necklace, a ruby dangling over his chest. He decided then that Chan would be his.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at Seungmin. “Yeah, but Minho hasn’t been here all week.” The stripper had a bad fall and was ordered to stay off his feet for a few weeks. He waved the cash in front of Seungmin’s eyes. “Can you imagine how much  _ more _ he can give me? I can’t keep him waiting. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Despite Seungmin’s protests, he headed for the VIP room, feeling only a tinge of guilt. He took a deep breath before entering, trying to look less anxious, and more accommodating. 

Unlike the viewing area, the VIP social room was a closed area. It had glass walls, allowing the occupants to see the stage but hiding the occupants from the eyes of outsiders. Chan was seated on the couch, his suit jacket and tie strewn next to him, eyes still on the stage where another performer was doing something acrobatic. Hyunjin pursed his lips. “Enjoying the show?”

Chan’s gaze flickered to him, and then to Hyunjin’s annoyance, back to the stage. “Very much so. Join me.” Chan’s friends – guards? – had vacated the room, no doubt to give them privacy. 

Hyunjin seated himself on the armrest, and with an air of confidence, threw his legs over Chan’s lap. His shirt was still unbuttoned, giving Chan a full view. “I’m sure your friends could’ve given you company, if that’s all you wanted.”

Chan didn’t seem fazed, but instead chuckled, his dimples prominent. “Impatient, Jinnie?”

The use of his stage name made Hyunjin smile. “Hyunjin. Call me Hyunjin.”

Chan didn’t offer his name, but simply trailed his fingers from Hyunjin’s left ankle all the way up to his thigh. His fingers left a trail of fire over Hyunjin’s skin. “You know,” his brown eyes pierced Hyunjin’s, “you shouldn’t offer up any personal details to strangers. No one’s ever told you that?”

Minho had actually. He was the one who got Hyunjin the job, who showed him the ropes. And now Hyunjin was betraying him. But he shouldn’t be thinking about that now…

Hyunjin dug his fingers into the back of the couch when Chan tightened his grip on thigh, kneading the flesh between his fingers. “But all my friends know my name.”

Chan’s laugh was derisive, and he raised an eyebrow. “Friends, Hyunjin? I paid you. You’re my whore for tonight, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin wasn’t offended, and instead felt a jolt of pleasure. He liked the sound of that. But there was something he’d like more. “How about I be your whore  _ every _ night?” Everyone knew how well he paid Minho. If Hyunjin replaced him, he’d soon be living in luxury.

Chan considered this with the tilt of his head and Hyunjin wondered whether he was thinking about Minho. “Show me that you’re worth my money.”

Hyunjin didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his legs from Chan’s lap, making quick work of kicking off his ankle boots, and moving to straddle him. Chan’s gaze was predatory, lips curved into a smirk. 

Hyunjin moved his hips, feeling the friction of denim against leather. He wondered if Chan’s groin was aching as much as his. It had to be. He summoned his courage before threading his fingers through Chan’s dark hair, giving a sharp thrust against his crotch, feeling the other’s bulge against his own. Chan’s hands travelled up Hyunjin’s shirt, warming the muscles on his back. Hyunjin gyrated his hips in response, rutting even harder. 

Chan’s moan was soft, barely audible, but Hyunjin registered it as a victory. He barely had time to notice that Chan’s hands were now on his hips, moving around to cup his ass. “Help me take it off,” Hyunjin leaned down and whispered, nipping at Chan’s earlobe, tongue flicking the gold hoop that hung from it.

Chan obliged, undoing the button, and lowering the zipper while Hyunjin pressed his lips to Chan’s neck, fingers making deft work of undoing the buttons on Chan’s shirt.

He moaned into Chan’s neck when he felt the male’s fingers slide into his shorts. He began to peel off Hyunjin’s shorts, freeing the stripper’s erection. Hyunjin lifted his hips, allowing Chan to discard the shorts completely, leaving him bare save for the shirt that draped off his shoulders. He couldn’t help but stare at Chan’s body. He’d guessed that Chan was muscular, what with those broad shoulders, but he hadn’t expected him to look this hot –

Chan inhaled sharply, and Hyunjin smirked at him, knowing exactly what he’d found. “Do you like it?” he asked, innocently.

A low growl rumbled in Chan’s chest, and he gripped the back of Hyunjin’s neck, slamming their lips together. Hyunjin didn’t mind the invasive tongue, exploring every inch of his mouth. “Slut,” Chan whispered, pulling back.

Hyunjin smiled, his cocking twitching between them. Chan reached behind him, and without warning, yanked the plug out of Hyunjin’s ass. It came out so fast, so sudden, that he cried out, collapsing against Chan’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Chan murmured. “I like it.”

Hyunjin did too, even the burn that came along with removing it so quickly. Chan was already undoing his own belt and unbuttoning his jeans, lifting his hips to slide it down along with his underwear. 

While Hyunjin stared at the length that was about to fill him, Chan reached into the drawer next to the couch where Hyunjin knew a supply of lube and condoms were kept. 

Chan tore open the foil packet, slipping the condom onto his erect cock. He handed the bottle of lube to Hyunjin who drizzled the viscous fluid on, and threw the bottle back into the drawer. He held Chan's cock in one hand, the other placed on his shoulder, and began lowering himself down. He was already slick and stretched from the plug so Chan glided in with hardly any resistance. He moaned as pressure returned to his ass, but thicker, filling him more than the plug did. 

While this wasn’t Hyunjin’s first time, it had been a while since he’d had anything besides the plug inside him. He didn’t often fuck the patrons of the club; not all of them could afford him. And those who did, were all taken by pros like Minho. 

“Oh yes,” Chan closed his eyes as Hyunjin sunk onto his cock. He opened his eyes to look at Hyunjin’s flushed face. “You’re such a pretty whore,” he cooed, voice soft. “Maybe you are worth my money.” Hyunjin moaned at this, clenching around his length. “Now,” Chan went on, “dance for me.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he processed the request. He licked his lips. “I can do that.”

He listened to the slow song that filtered in from outside. In time to the song, Hyunjin swivelled his hips, swaying on top and feeling that cock move inside him. “Like this?” Chan grunted, and Hyunjin could feel him shudder from the movement. Hyunjin rolled his hips, varying the pace, swivelling and driving Chan’s cock in just a little deeper.

"Ah, just like that," Chan sighed in contentment. Hyunjin leaned down, dragging his tongue over Chan’s lips, causing his eyes to flicker open in surprise. 

“Dirty,” Chan whispered, but his lips curved into greedy smile, and he reached up, nipping Hyunin’s lower lip, his fingertips brushing over the stripper’s nipples. 

Hyunjin bit his lip, trying to hold back the whine that threatened to expose just how much he wanted Chan.

“You look so hot like this, Hyunjin,” Chan encouraged as the song soared louder, a cymbal crashed, and Hyunjin began to get into the music, caressing the other's shoulders with his hands and swaying with his whole body, truly enjoying the act itself. He closed his eyes, letting the music guide every movement of his hips, swaying to the slow beat, swivelling his hips, rising up a little just to slide back down, far deeper than he had done earlier. He was in his element.

Chan threw his head back, spreading his thighs wider. Hyunjin placed a kiss on his exposed neck, lifting his hips, then sliding down. At some point, Chan had gotten tired of keeping his hands pressed into the couch, and had wrapped his arms loosely around Hyunjin’s hips. The stripper was pleasantly surprised at the depth he could reach at this angle, compared to how different it would have been if Chan was lying down. He moaned instantly as he sank down to the hilt.

"Enjoying yourself?” Chan chuckled. Flushing with embarrassment, Hyunjin turned his head aside, but Chan yanked it back. "Let me watch you."

Hyunjin smiled at this, slowly undulating his hips, riding him, working him, letting himself glide down onto that cock. Having that bit of control, showing Chan how he wanted it, taking pleasure, pleasuring himself while giving pleasure was a wonderful feeling.

His own cock ached for attention and he reached for himself, but before he could give a stroke to his painful erection, Chan swatted away his hand. "Don't – not until I say so." Hyunjin gasped and wanted to protest. "Not yet,” Chan raised an eyebrow, smirking arrogantly. “I'll do it for you when I feel like you deserve it. So prove to me that you do."

Hyunjin obeyed, sliding down, pulling his hips back up, and dropping down, feeling himself getting repeatedly impaled by Chan’s cock. He was positively digging his fingers into Chan’s shoulders and he was sure to leave marks, but if Chan didn’t care, neither did he.

His hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, he looked down at Chan, seeing the undeniable fiery desire in his eyes that he’d hoped to see.

“Tell me how it feels,” Chan breathed, “riding my cock.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help the whimper this time. "Good,” he panted. “So good.”

"Of course it does," Chan replied arrogantly, but with some difficulty. "It's  _ my _ cock you're bouncing on after all."

He was a conceited bastard. But Hyunjin thrust down and this time Chan raised his hips to meet his thrust. His length filled him all the way in, until his ass was flush against Chan's crotch. "Chan…” he wanted to let him know just how good it felt but he couldn’t manage to form the words, and more whimpers and moans escaped in their stead.

"Look at you,” Chan growled. “Enjoying my cock like the whore you are. Like a  _ dirty  _ whore.”

"Mm-hmm," Hyunjin nodded vigorously, his desperation bare for Chan to see.

Maybe it was his transparency that caused Chan to let out a moan. Hyunjin gasped as the pleasure began to pool in his core, his toes curling and his balls already drawing up. "Chan I’m going to –”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Chan’s voice hissed out the warning.

Whining, Hyunjin sped up, hips bobbing up and down, hoping that if he went faster, maybe Chan would finally allow him to come.

"Almost there," Chan whispered, but he felt shivering deep inside him. "Fuck, Hyunjin! Come on, baby. Faster!” 

Desperate for touching, Hyunjin thrust himself up and down as fast as he could, sweat dripping down his chest, his cheeks flushed. 

“That's it, Hyunjin. That's … it. Oh fuck!” Chan growled, his body beginning to tremble as Hyunjin's ass clenched around his length. "Oh yeah…”

“You like this?" Hyunjin slid up and down, tightening around Chan’s cock everytime he slid down. The lewd slapping of their skin blended with the music, a melody that was slowly sending Hyunjin over the edge.

Chan obviously felt the same, because his moans began to increase in volume. He removed his hands from around Hyunjin's hips and took the stripper’s needy cock into his hand, stroking it rapidly. Hyunjin's spine arched backwards with the pleasure of finally getting touched. "See? Good whores get good things.”

It was almost too much for Hyunjin whose whole body shook, straining to hold back. He felt a bubble of pleasure growing within him, engulfing, rushing, and aching to explode. "Chan please,” he begged, “don’t stop.” Hyunjin thrust onto him, rocking his hips, feeling that cock gliding in quicker. Then suddenly those powerful hips that had been holding back, began to thrust up, meeting him, driving into him harder. "Chan!" he cried out, beginning to feel dazed and blanking out due to the intense pleasure.

"Ahh! F-fuck!" Chan slammed his hips up hard, shuddering and grunting tensely as that bubble of pleasure burst and everything rushed out, all at once, an eruption of ecstasy. "Keep touching me,  _ please _ !" he begged, now feeling the neediest he’s been all night.

Chan blindly grabbed Hyunjin's cock and began to pump it. 

From within, Hyunjin felt tremors, and his core began to squeeze, tighter and tighter, until a rushing feeling took over. A spiralling moan jolted up and out of his throat until everything vanished, he could not hear anything but his racing heart thrumming through his ears, and he felt only pleasure, so intense, so wonderful, nothing else in the world mattered.

Hyunjin's spine bowed backwards and his mouth opened wide in a cry as he came. He shot out onto Chan' chest, ribbons of his cum dripping thickly down his wrist. He moaned loudly as jolt after jolt of pleasure consumed him. 

Hyunjin gasped in surprise as he felt Chan still beneath him, preparing to climax. “Chan, wait,” he panted, digging his fingers into Chan’s shoulders to get his attention. “On me. Please. Do it on me.”

“Fuck,” Chan wore an intense expression of elation on his face. “Get on your knees.”

Hyunjin bit his lip, the rawness burning him from the inside as he lifted himself off the other’s dick. 

Chan sat at the edge of the couch, rolling off the condom. With his legs spread he began stroking himself, small tugs bringing him closer and closer to completion. His eyes were squeezed tight, and he let out a drawn out moan as he shot a stream of pale liquid onto Hyunjin’s face. 

Hyunjin closed his eyes as some of it hit his eyelid, and then opened his mouth to let it drip within. Another shot landed right across his cheek and into his parted lips. He felt Chan’s fingers grip his hair, as he transferred the remnants of his cum from his cock to Hyunjin’s cheek.

When he released his grip on Hyunjin’s hair, Chan was still on his high, sitting back and humming in contentment. He looked down at his cum-splattered abdomen. “Looks like my Hyunjinnie made a mess.”

Hyunjin had made no move to get up off his knees. He could feel Chan’s cum sticking to his skin. He felt a shiver of excitement now. “Yours? Every day?”

“Mine,” Chan agreed. “Every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
